


Cast of a Mold

by blessedharlot



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, Poly kids, Reaaaaally Fluffy, Thomas has some troll blood too, Trolling Glain is Trolling, dildos everywhere, exasperated dads, exasperated wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: Khalila and Morgan update the rest of the Wolfe Pack on Jess and Dario's latest  - *ahem* - competition.This is a post-series AU: a vague future where everyone has lovely vague jobs and all work together at the Alexandria campus. Canon kid’s romances have turned to marriage, and also Jess and Dario have their approved poly thing on the side. You don’t need to know anything else.





	Cast of a Mold

**Author's Note:**

> [I should properly credit most of the tumblr fandom as co-creators, from this legendary post.](https://thegreatlibraryfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184299614245/vital-research-question)

One of the many reasons Morgan enjoyed having moved her office to the Serapeum was that at least once a week, friends brought her food for lunch.

This morning, she'd been working with Khalila and Christopher on a project, so Nic had grabbed food for them all from a nearby cafe. They now camped around one end of her conference table as she dove into a delicious eggplant moussaka.

Soon there was a knock at her door… an odd rhythm of a knock, as if the knocker was distracted, or perhaps carrying something.

“Enter,” Morgan replied, wiping her mouth with a paper napkin.

When the door opened, Glain was carrying two boxes and a stack of folders in with her.

“Deliveries all around,” Glain called out as she brought her stack to the table.

“Glain,” Nic said cheerfully. “There’s plenty of food, come join us.” Chris nodded beside him.

“I’ve already eaten, but thank you, sir,” Glain said. “And here’s the full report on the new training center. Things are going very well across the board.”

“Excellent,” Nic said, setting down his spanakopita and brushing flakes off his hands before reaching for the files.

“And for you, sir, while I have you,” Glain said to Christopher. “Reports from Jess on the new presses in the colonies.”

Christopher groaned.

“If Jess’ face when he pressed them into my hand was any indication,” Glain replied, “That project is decidedly not going very well.”

“And he’s a coward for handing them off to you,” Christopher said.

“Yes, well,” Glain replied. “If it involves him admitting he was wrong, I suspect it might take a while longer for hell to freeze over.”

Christopher sucked his teeth in exasperation and tossed the files to the side, digging back into his kefta.

“And lastly, and most importantly,” Glain said, glancing back to the closed door and turning to Morgan. “I have… packages. For Khalila and Morgan.”

“Oh?” Khalila asked. “Who from?”

“Before I get to that part… This is in regards to the - shall we say - sensitive matter that we last discussed yesterday,” Glain said with a calm countenance and sparkling eyes.

Khalila spun around to look at Morgan, eyes wide, and they both split into peals of laughter at the same time.

“Glain!” Morgan cried. “What on earth do you have for us?”

“Captain, Scholar Wolfe…” Glain began first. “Have you been filled in on the latest foolishness between the Scholars Brightwell and Santiago?”

“Oh, gods help us,” Nic muttered in response.

Chris sat down his fork and narrowed his eyes.

“They…” Khalila’s voice was thick both with good humor and slight exasperation. “I don’t believe they’ve been informed.” She set her own fork down in order to have both hands free, to tent her fingers in front of her face as she tried to compose herself.

“I’ll explain,” Morgan offered, taking in a breath to steady herself. She pushed her moussaka away, far enough to fold her hands primly in front of her. Some things needed a certain gravity when they were shared.

She met Nic’s cautiously amused eye, and Christopher’s slightly suspicious one, and began.

“You may be encouraged to know that Khalila and I initiated certain conversations with one another, about our respective beloved husbands, quite some time ago,” she said authoritatively.

“What about said beloved husbands?” Christopher asked, ice dripping off his ‘beloved’.

“About the fact that they have been a little bit in love with one another for some time now,” Morgan continued, “And much more than a little in lust with one another.”

Chris’ eyebrows bobbed once, in a look with little surprise in it -- neither at the boy’s feelings nor at the women having noticed them. Nic just grinned.

“And…” Morgan said, with exasperated theatricality. “We knew - we knew all too well - we foresaw that Jess and Dario being, well-”

“Jess and Dario,” Khalila and Glain said at the same time Morgan did.

“We knew,” Morgan continued with a chuckle, “that at some point, they would get very petty - and, I might add, pointlessly competitive - about an entirely inconsequential measurement shared between them.” Morgan leaned on the word ‘measurement’.

Nic frowned and nodded in amusement. Chris rolled his eyes.

“Here’s the part of all this that has surprised me,” Khalila interjected, waving one annoyed pointer finger around as she spoke. “This issue did not come up the first time the pants came off. Did Jess say anything to you?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Morgan confirmed.

“Nothing the first time,” Khalila counted on her fingers. “Nothing the second or third time.”

“No no,” Morgan explained to the entire room. “By the time they noticed that this was something they could fixate on, they were well and thoroughly into the sorts of activities where this would have come up in any legitimate context with any practical consequences whatsoever. This wasn’t an issue until they made it an issue.”

Christopher was pretending to be mortified. Nic’s eyes were dancing with the laughter he was politely keeping to himself.

“But we finally got there, as we knew we would,” Khalila offered.

“Indeed, we were waiting for it. And we had prepared, Khalila and I,” Morgan explained to Nic and Christopher. “Amongst ourselves. Whomever won or lost this ludicrous competition, we would soothe hurt pride-”

“And prick overinflated egos,” Khalila interjected.

Morgan let herself giggle once. “Prick,” she said, and covered her mouth like a schoolgirl. Khalila’s delightful laugh rang off the walls.

“We would manage the fallout, and move on!” Morgan roughly spit her words out around the laughter trying to spill out of her. “And then we’d mercifully be done with it.”

“And so?” Nic said, shaking with a half-swallowed belly laugh.

Morgan dramatically dropped her head into her hands, then slowly lifted it back up.

“We were not at all prepared for what happened,” Morgan shook her head.

“It never occurred to us,” Khalila said.

“What??” Christopher said with impatience. Nic leaned back, a look of dawning realization on his face.

“There’s no clear winner,” Morgan said, with mock horror.

Chris and Nic both looked at her with wide eyes.

“There’s no definitive victor in this absurd contest,” Morgan said.

“They’ve…” Khalila tried. “You wouldn’t believe what they’ve done. To try and find a significant difference in measurement.”

“Tape measures,” Morgan said.

“Displacement baths,” Khalila offered.

“Tape measures with different arousal material,” Morgan added.

“And then there was-” Khalila said tentatively.

“Yes, that’s where I come in,” Glain said.

Christopher’s jaw actually dropped as his head swung toward Glain.

“WHAT?” Nic cried.

“That’s where Thomas comes in first, to be fair,” Glain corrected. “Cover that part first.”

Chris and Nic swung their now utterly befuddled faces back to Morgan.

“Yes,” Morgan said. “Well-”

“Stop,” Christopher said, holding both hands up, a sudden horror on his face. “Please. Please tell me…” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Morgan smiled ruefully. “I think you’re familiar with Thomas’ new durable polymer formula for form casting.”

Chris groaned in disappointment. Nic’s brow furrowed.

“I’m not following yet,” Nic said.

“You’ve seen the new lightweight rubberized material we’re experimenting with, Nic,” Christopher asked him. “It’s in the new gas mask designs I showed you. I brought a sample home.”

“Oh yes,” Nic said. “Just yesterday. How does that-”

“The substance can be molded easily into all manner of shapes, and the shaping is resilient," Christopher said. “In preliminary tests, it’s performing to extraordinary levels of quality. And...”

He sighed, while Nic looked on in slight confusion.

Chris threw up his hands softly and finally met the cruel fate at the end of his insight. “You cast anything - including a body part - in plaster first, and you can make a durable molding of it with this rubber.”

Nic's eyebrows slowly lifted. He turned to Khalila and Morgan with no small amount of amused sympathy.

“So the boys…” Nic asked. “...had Thomas…”

“Make mockups of their junk for a more objective comparison, yes,” Glain finally offered. Then she turned to Christopher. "I think Thomas might have perfected that formulation specifically for this pur-"

"Do not ever share that information again with me or anyone else," Chris commanded.

Nic guffawed and slapped his hand on the table. Chris shook his head, expressionless.

“Said project accomplished absolutely nothing for them, I might add,” Khalila said. “Still no discernable difference between them beyond… well, you know. Vein patterns and so forth. Though I’m certain Morgan and I could find advantageous uses for these models.” Her tone grew sultry by the end of her comment, and she raised an eyebrow at Morgan.

Morgan giggled at the delicious thought. “But those are at home,” she said. “And we’ve seen them. You’re clearly unveiling something here, Glain.”

“Yes! What’s in the boxes, Glain?” Khalila asked too.

“What I have in these boxes…” Glain placed a grave hand on the top box, and looked at each person in the room slowly and deliberately. “What I have… is a winner to your stalemate. And an end to your pain.”

Morgan gasped, hands to her mouth.

“Glain! Praise Allah, how on earth have you managed this feat?” Khalila said. “Who’s the winner?”

“The winner,” Glain said, "... is Thomas." She smiled wickedly.

For one heavy moment there was silence, then the room exploded with shrieks and laughter.

"Thomas… Thomas made his own rubber casting?" Khalila said, wiping her eyes.

Glain nodded. "He made two. And gave me permission to gift each one to Dario and to Jess." She pulled the top off the first box but left it just where it was -- in front of her, stacked on the second box, concealing its prize from the rest of the room.

Morgan worked so hard not to leap up, she inadvertently slammed her hands loudly on the table… at the same time that Khalila slapped her own down too. But they both sat frozen, staring at each other. Nic was laughing so hard, he held his sides.

Morgan could feel Khalila and herself daring each other to go look.

Finally, Khalila arose, and stood in place, composing her grace and dignity. She put a hand to the bottom hem of her headscarf and smoothed it. Then she crossed the two steps over to come around the table and lean on Glain's shoulder to look into the box.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath for an instant, watching quietly intense emotions cross Khalila's silent, wide-eyed face.

"Oh," she said breathlessly, leaning a bit heavily on Glain. "Oh, Thomas will make someone so very happy someday."

Nic's laughter pealed through the room. Chris had his full face cradled in one hand leaned against the table - though Morgan could see a hint of a smile through his fingers.

Morgan stood, took a step toward Glain and leaned over the box.

Thomas had done the casting fully erect, just like Jess and Dario had. Morgan briefly wondered who had helped him with the particulars, as both boys had needed extra hands (and tongues) for both the practical details of the process and for keeping erect during the tedious event.

But Morgan didn't have the attention span to ponder that consideration for very long, as she was soon spending all of her focus taking in just how much larger Thomas was than Jess. He was perhaps a full third _more_ \- both in length and in girth, remarkably - and it was difficult to imagine immediately just how a person might manage with this one what Morgan most enjoyed managing about Jess' cock.

Morgan found the idea far more immediately appealing than she anticipated.

She should say something, she thought. Something else besides her most recent thoughts. Quickly.

"Oh… my," she said.

She heard more laughter, from several folks, and she worked enjoyably to regain her composure.

"That's…" Morgan searched for appropriate commentary. "That's a clear winner." She nodded to herself. "And… and something to think about."

She looked up at Khalila amidst guffaws and saw she wore the same delighted shock on her face that Morgan felt.

"If you two wouldn't mind," Glain said. "I just feel the boys should receive these from you two," she said with exaggerated diplomacy.

"Glain, you're wicked." Khalila slapped her on her shoulder. "And we’d both be delighted."

"Absolutely," Morgan said.

The matter was settled, for now. And with everyone caught up, they returned to their meal. Nic had resorted to giggling into his mujadara through watering eyes as he ate.


End file.
